


Nap Timers

by Tsarcasm (Syberina5)



Series: Block of Wood [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberina5/pseuds/Tsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"That kid used to nap on my couch like the fucking dead."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Timers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Whoever invented naps is a god of gargantuan proportions.  
> Author’s Notes: Drabble and standalone in the Block of Wood ‘Verse (conjoins story Pre-Part I: _Birth_ -Pittsburg). This is for the insomniacs. [](http://freakykat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://freakykat.livejournal.com/)**freakykat** , I hope you are asleep and not seeing this until the sun comes back up.

“He’ll be up in three minutes.”

“Like you fucking know Kinney. That kid used to nap on my couch like the fucking dead.”

“Come on Deb. How many turkeys have you basted over the years, you’re telling me you never learned how to read the little button thing.” He popped his lips and shot his middle finger up from his fist before returning to his computer and the work he needed to do in the two-forty he had to spare.

“Jesus. Even when you’re not being an asshole all you think of is dick.”

He smirked. “Yeah, ain’t it glorious?”


End file.
